kritikafandomcom-20200214-history
Lore
Overview *'This is not to be edited by anyone and only those who follow the story can edit it' First city to rise against Abelard was Thorell. Survivors of Thorell went to ruinwood in Lantir. Ruinwood or shadow weald used to be one of the most beautiful in Kaza forest. MAssacre happened in ruinwood years back. Dominion plans to assault lantir after Shadow Weald event. ---- 13-Star Law Enforcer Petra: ex-thirsteen, second -Baron Paavo: Arrived at forward base, not the most powerful. Codename Phantom at 13 Star Law Enforcer -Hux: Lazy attitude, weak sense of duty. Codename Flare. -Petra: The most loyal of the thirteen stars, she also the daughter of abelard and stayed to cover up his retreat. second-incommand. Codename 2-Purple Star -Carsen: he is not from a wealthy family. He is also second-in-command of the dominion army. He originally was part of the resistence, but as the power between the two ebcame too great, he decided to join the strongest. -Henrik: follows orders, and will not do anything beyond that. He was once hired as a assassin by the ALchemist organization. Codename: 3-Grey Star -Ilya: Commander of the Dominion Brigadier Unit. Before the story Before Abelard, Dominion Army existed to protect Kirenos from external threats. The Aegis troops were once a shield against aggresion. Now they protect oppressors from honest citizens. Aegis command went to Dominion forward base. Brigadier Loranz, a great soldier from the days before abelard. Sided with abelard and how he is one of the highest-ranking general Deeprock Mine / Meyer Abandoned Mine Deeprock mine: Abandoned years ago, but goblins got tricked and went there to mine it. They were once free, but now enslaved. They orginally came to find a way to wake a titan, but when they arrvied, humans herded them into the mines. There is a large-scale alchemical testing facility deep in the mine. They are testing human subjects. Govan thinks he is the owner of mine?? HE is personally responsible for a lot of the captive miner in deeprock. Kamerus took hundreds of people and turned them into monsters. Using humans are lab rats. deathwalker enhanced humans monsters. Lot 24 is Melka. Abelard gives dead solderis to kamerus to expirement with? Kamerus was operating under the theory that reversing zombiefication process was possible. Kamerus needs a titan and all the creatures he has created. humanoid cyborg. Wolfshadow / Wolf Shadow Village Wolfshadow: Mountain, holy relic and the homeland of Rogue. Kmaerus went from deeprock to wolfshadow looking for something, brought people diggin for something. Ani / Nancy went to bitter peak to hunt Kamerus, Snowclan tribe adopted her after her parents were killed on Wolf Mountain. Her parents was killed by kamerus man when they were resisting the attack at the mountain. Meneko might be the leader in wolfshadow sometime. Peopel attacking the mountain are after tribe's relic. Darksworm: worst of the capital city cult, murderers. Silvertooth of the Ezo werewolves stole the snowclaw tribe's treasure and ran off to longclaw tribe. Silvertooth got rid of the relic before he was caught. Enki tried to get the relic by himself, his mother was a werewolf. Enki tricked silvertooth into letting him see it, then snatched it and ran to the King Icefang/silverfang to entrust the relic to him. He felt the relic wasnt safe in the tribe, so he did so. Silverfang didnt have the relic. Snowcal people had an uneasy relationship with the yeti tribe, got worsen with the relic being stolen. they attack anyone who venture near leviathan bridge, and a yeti who call himself Freezing Rain is responsible for the attacks. Freezing Rain is one of the most powerful Snow King's, the king of the yeti, captains. Tension risens between the tribe and snowclan, some predicts war is coming. There are stories of the Snow King of him fighting evil and protecting his people Some thought of him as a hero. The snow king doesnt what the relic. The snow king gave the relic to one of the demon-summoning cult women on the mountain. One of them is Sabine, a ledaer of the darksworn cult in capital City. She went to the capital city. Realina suspect the relic is as pwoerful as the synthethic dragonstone Wyla was cultivating at deeprock(?) Track the snowclan's relic traces from darksworn cult to the capital city. Capital City / Raven Rouli Square Capital City, not everyone support abelard's rule and want to restore to the old republic. These people are called "restorationists." Genevia is the leader of the restorationists that once serve as a shield of the Capital. The restorationinsts is a civil organization, at first they dont have any weapons to defend themselves with. The weapons were stored at bronzegate, they get it after getting them in bronzegate. Abelard's soldier confiscates any weapon the can find to the point they arent even attainable throuh the black market. Kaedan went ot abelard and tracked the restorationists activity. Molara and Raelin are alchemist, just like abelard. The first assault brigade, an assault to fountain square. brigade's general is Ilya. Dominion Army presented false accusation against restorationisnts and people in the capial that they have collided with the cult and going against abelard. However, a scholar named Niko presented some documents that cleared their names, but that didnt change the opinions of a few people; some dont belive him. Captain Karn recovered and is back to the fight. He is leading the thorell resistance, "Red knights" forces against the dominion army. Cassus is commander-in-chief, KArn is field commander. Karn asked for help to clear out mooragan way. They are trying to wipe of the frist assault brigade and take ove rthe capital Restoranists have to retreat even thought some of the big threats were defeated by karn and player.. They will pull back with the thorell resistance group. In the end, they had to retreat, however they were able to recover from the wolf mountain relic the darksworm stole. Sala sent it to karn afterwards. One of the reason the restoration was taken is place was because the arm'y lack of intesrest in dealing with the cult activity in the poorer districts. Dominion army has been forced back from the mountain square. Genevia got msot of the men in the restoration group in love with her. Olik, a memeber of the restorationists. He served the old government before abelard came to power. Alleytown / Raven Back Street Niko, a scholar training at the Society of Truth, doesn't like religious fanatics. Appeared in Alleytown in search of a friend of his whor ecently disappeared somewhere in there. He thinks she's been drawn into the darksworn, like many other people lately. Raelina told Niko about us. Raeline and Niko both graduated from the Society of Truth, but they both had different majors. She told Niko she saw his friend, Sabine, at wolf mountain and that sabine found a strange black crystal. He thinks that might be the treasure or relic of wolf mountain. He concludes that that black crystal magic is concentrating in the old Rialto theater. As he thought, sabine found the black kritium in the ruins of wolf mountain, and that was what she was after. The darksworn cult got hands of it and were chipping off flakes of the big shard and distrubuting it throughtout the cult. Black kritium is a very rare and powerufl form of kritium. Unlike ordinary kritium, black kritium channels necromantic energies. it gives its beared greated power in exchange of life force or soul drain. Olik was sent to alleytown because they heard rumors that the darksworn are congragatingin the sewers, he tried to track the darksworn but almost got eaten by the rats. the rats fight anyone they seee, dominion army sldiers, restorationinsts, fighters and civilians. Some of the darksworn are alchemists by trade. Rukana, a fighter from the restoranists, got lost in the sweres, but came back to the surface. Olik isn't only after darksworn because of orders, his real purpose is revenge. They eliminated his family. The one who kille dhis family is named Lord Norvin, a leader of the darksworn Cult. However, after his norvin's death, Olik is determined to not rest until all darksworn is wiped out of this world. Mutants rats were created by alchemist from the darksworn cult. Lael has known about the experimenting of rat for weeks due to her ability to percieve mana. She noticed once they perturbated the natural mana flow around the city. Lael claims that she was made to sense/perceive mana and claims that fighting is a waste of her talents. Thhat's why she was sent to capital city, to stop the alchemists from continuing their corrupt experiments. Lael states and she doesnt care about revolutions and rebellions, only objective she sses is her mission. Whatever isn't relevant to her objective isn't worth to considerate. She hates alchemists. Bloody Mary, the puppet boss in rialto. According to Lael, she died long time ago. She was a powerless ghost until darksworn gave her a shard of black kritium. It allowed her to ressurect in her physical form, and use her newfound power to animate the theater's old puppets with captured souls. However, mary isn't able to do all that, someone else controls the ghosts through the black rkitium that sustain her; the alchemist unslaved Mary. According to Niko, cult leaders used the shards from their crystal to absorb the souls of their followers, intensifying the crystal's power. Niko once tried to destroy the crystal he examinated, but they evaporated. He suspect the crystals hae been reabsorbed into the whole crystal. Darksworn is planning a ritual. They are summoning demonic being from different dimensions. Niko assumes that sabine created those briars by corrupting the natural overgrowth with the black kritium shard she had. they were growing so fast that they must be feeding the vital force of the followers and the peopl in capital city. Darksworn ressurected Bloody Mary. they canr essurect people they lose. They were able to extend life through necromancy alchemy which is the "darkest part of alchemy." Neko states that the masters of the Perumagion experimented with that power and it destroyed them. Niko's old master claims that he the book had taught him of dark alchemy and the uses of black kritium and it drove MArkenay mad. LAel sent instruction to Niko for inverting the mystic resonance of the black kritium shards. If they do so, they'll destroy the evil briars and all the cultists sustained by dark alchemy. TO stop the dimensional rbeach they have created they must first stop the controller of the gate, which must be niko's former master, Markenay, and to take away the black crystal from marketnay and keep it out of the cult's hands. Markenay, a very powerful dark alchemist. Miko states that his former's master thrist for power ruined his friend, Sabine. Rekuna need to speak, took narufi's death rpetty hard, they were more than friends. During the darksworn issue, the dominion army inflicted a bad defeat on the restorationinst. Restoratationisnts went rallying at the old watchtower near the Kazan Forest Darksworn was defeated in Alleytown, but there were no trace of wolfshadow's treasure. Watchtower Commander Karn, of the ressitance Army. Karn said the treasured was found shattered into pieces. Bren claims that the treasure was a small thing and is powerless after that point. HE is unsure whether its powerless comes from being shattared or maybe there is a shard missing. Bren suspect abelard might eb someone else puppet There was a massacre near the forest. Abelard got his titan form the Kazan Forest. Krufflepuff claims it came form forest. The titan is known as the "Wood Guardian." Alchemist disguised as mages attacked the knights. The Massacre divided the knights and mages. They found another titan. The treasure exploded into dust when bren tried to resonate the treasure with the titan. Dragon King JAde might provide the power to awaken the titan. Opportunity Bay / Bayern Freedom Harbor Qin, the honorary mayor of Opportunity Bay. Bloodbrother pirates were rumored to know dragstones, but they knew as much as the others. tried to regroup but couldnt? Dragon stones? Molara from desert country ROlando, pirate, court jester. Evold, npc that only cares about treasure. Darksworn is sitll alive, one of its member appeared. dragonstone became loud. The alchemist escaped via the dimensional portal. Now they are after the dragonstone. Payaso Pirates, commanded by court jester in destiny Cove. Unlike the Vojacks, bloodbrothers and payaso take unexperienced men.. Vojacks were found in the crocodiles hideout. Dead Man's cay. Full of crocodiles and walkingdeads, pirates who dorwned in a shipwreck long ago. Bloodbrothers, Payasos,Vojacks, alchemists are after the dragonstone. Shan send the wolf exiled queen to find the dragontone. lied and told her she didnt know her when she was the one that sent her there. she admits that she lied. She after the dragonstone. Found out only a few vojacks are hiding on crocodiles place, not all. Nagas seduce men with their song. Pirate's tomb is full of treasure Ozlun, the dead pirate king, He was awakened by the presence of the resistence investigating the dragonstone issue. The Vojacks got there before resistance, they stole some of the dragonstone, making the pirate king protecting whats leftover. Vojack arrived to propsrity and located there. It was an old stronghold of theirs. Bron Jack, their leader. HE shares a story with Albarik. IT's found out Bron is using some power of the dragonstone. He was the one who killed albarik's parents. Alberiks states he prefers him to die slowly at his hands. HE also says he turned his back on the murderer once, but he's not doing it again. Bron is Alberik's uncle. Albarik Vojack is his full name He left vojack after his father died, he wanted to live an honest life for once, but after knowing bron killed his father he is iwlling to break that promise and hunt him down. He is the heir of his father's holdings, including the vojack gang. His father was a famous pirate captain. Albarik, or known as "Rik" is willing to take his role as a captain of the vojack whether he or they like it. He is going to his leadeship power to join forces with the resistance to take down abelard Government District - Highquarters / Raven Boulevard Originally was on abelard's hand, but once a opening was shown, the resistance breached through and recovered the city thanks to Albarik's assault that disoriented the Dominion ranks in quick pace due to unexpected pirate assault; however, the skies belonged to abelard still, there are airship still floating around. Birthplace of Abelard Brigadier Loranz appeared again, experimented. BRought to life through alchemy. Gilad retired as knight and decided to sit out of the entire war. "Time beats us all in the end." Dr. Kamerus was spotted again, in Raven Heights. He did some experiements on Thorell's survivors. Kamerus labs is one of the most wealthy and pwoerful companies in all Kirenos. They support abelard with the exchange of abelard allowing him to experiment with his prisioners. He is well-versed in alchemy and magic. Abelard was found in Parliment Hall, in highquarter, but escaped through an airship while his daughter, petra, covered him up. Abelard plans were found out in highquarters: to build a gigantic airship, a veritable flying fortress. He's taking his new fortress to attack Xanadu / Atlantis, homeland of the mages. Xanadu's protected by ancient warding spells. Highquarter (Chapter 8). To catch abelard, the resistance has to go to perumagion because htye may offer them a way to get in. They are floating in the sky near wolf mountain. Ruins of Beirumanians The MAges of xanadu sealed the temple for a reason. LEgend says that amges are thirsty for knowledge, but without much understanding of it. what they found, destroyed them ancient script-the language of the dawn people. Mirida is able to read souls. She read the soul brought from perumagion and said: "there was a sudden terrible devastation. A Cataclysm that destroyed everything in the blink of an eye, and the force that caused it changed it into what they are now. Ancient Apu- A giant god of the yeti. He was ressurected by a magic among with the hellions and wraiths. Ancient Apu was a legend from the past. Dragonstones was found in temple bridge Bren and his collegues were working to re seal the temple. Bren assumes that the first one to seal the temple had the wolf mountain relic as their aid. Hellion aegis troops form the latest barrier tothe altar Ayida, wolf queen, has revenge against us because we killed her brother, King Silverfang; However,, it is revealed that she didnt like her brother. She commit revenge after Erik told her about who defeat Silverfang. Stoneheart's a dark fragment of dragonstone at its center. It is what they needed to re-seal the temple to seal the temple all the material must remain: Dragonstone, the heart, and . however, bren needs the dragonstone and cannot leave it behind. they left it. They went ins earch of more dragonstone in deeprock mine. Dr.Kamerus appeared once more and modified creatures making them hostile. The bloodbrothers also appeared in search of the bloodstone. Some think the bloodstone will cure any illness, or even make you the "king of the world" Cerulean is the master of bren. Bren is able to receive psychic message from her master. The resistence was able to reach xanadu, they are meeting at keskyu post first. Some went to the xanadu but there was no response from them back. Bunras, skuros, and panjas armored themslves in keskyu valley. Cerulean is unable to open the portal to xanadu, she states that something is blocking it from the other side Both side,xanadians and the resistence do not trust each other, and sometimes hesistate. ---- Side quest: Alchemy guild sent an assassin, henrik to assessinate.